


Хуже не всегда хуже

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [5]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Беспросветный флафф в пост-каноне. Вокруг дурдом, но иногда снова впасть в безумие - не худший вариант.
Relationships: Nadine Hurley/Mike Nelson
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859
Kudos: 1





	Хуже не всегда хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Написано, разумеется, задолго до новейшего сезона. Сейчас АУ.

– Слушай, да что ты заладил, – говорит Бобби, проглотив пиво. – Посмотри, сколько вокруг цыпочек. Вон та, например, только и ждет, чтобы ты пригласил ее на та…  
– Отъебись, Бобби Бриггс, – с чувством перебивает Майк Нельсон, пытаясь рассмотреть дно своей чашки с кофе. Бесперспективное, надо признать, занятие. – Я думаю, как мне ее вернуть.

Столь же бесперспективное занятие, если быть честным.

Бобби демонстративно закатывает глаза.

– Ну что ты в ней нашел, в этой одноглазой старухе? Да, постой, припоминаю! Сочетание сексуальной зрелости с нечеловеческой…

Договорить Бобби не успевает: получает смачный хук в челюсть.

– Какого хрена, Нельсон? – орет он с пола.

Музыканты на сцене как раз заканчивают заунывный блюз о байкере, покинувшем свою певичку в прошлом октябре.

– Эй-эй, парни, нам тут неприятности не нужны! – отчетливо говорит бармен в наступившей тишине.  
– Что бы ты сделал, если бы Шелли потеряла ногу? – вскочив со стула, Майк смотрит в глаза поднявшемуся Бобби. Глаза становятся бешеные. – А руку? Что, трахал бы однорукую или бросил бы к чертовой матери?  
– Не смей так говорить о Шелли, урод хренов! – Бобби кидается на Майка с кулаками, но его оттягивают. – Не смей, сука, так говорить о Шелли!  
– Мы с тобой оба трахали замужних телок, но вот беда – моя некомплектная! – не унимается Майк. – И что мне теперь, бросить ее, раз…  
– У нее не все дома! – кричит ему в лицо Бобби, вырываясь из удерживающих его рук. – Она сумасшедшая!

Майк задумывается на секунду, а потом начинает смеяться. Он ржет, как будто его команда славно наебала противника в последнем тайме, ржет до слез.

Все верно! Ей тридцать пять, у нее один глаз и не все дома!

– И что же мне теперь – бросить ее? – снова спрашивает он у Бобби.

Чья-то рука ложится Майку на плечо, но он ее сбрасывает.

– Отвалите, парни, – говорит Майк, глядя в дощатый пол.

И направляется к выходу.

Что-то сдувается в нем, как проколотый гондон. Он устал. Зря он все это устроил.

***

Бриггс догоняет его на стоянке.

– Можешь не извиняться за то, что разбил мне рожу, – говорит он, потирая скулу. – Но ты все равно последний мудак, Майк Нельсон.  
– Что? – удивленно переспрашивает Майк, будто и правда не услышал. Бобби хочет устроить еще одну драку?  
– Если ты не хочешь бросать ее, так и не бросай, – говорит Бобби неожиданно серьезно. – А не распускай сопли по барам.

И он быстро уходит к своей машине – не скорчив на прощанье гримасы, не хлопнув по плечу, не добавив никакой сальной шуточки, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Чудеса, да и только. Надо же было блядской Лоре трагически загнуться, чтобы все так изменились: никогда раньше Майку не приходилось слышать от Бобби разумных вещей.

***

«Надин, нам необходимо встретиться, – так написано на клочке бумаге, подсунутом под двери. Листок вырван из тетради по алгебре: сверху "в кадр" попадает кусочек оси абсцисс. – Так не может продолжаться, Надин. Мы должны поговорить. Приходи к пяти в "Дом у дороги", пожалуйста.  
Майк».

Надин распахивает дверь и, скомкав листок, бросает его на улицу. Записка падает недалеко от порога: все же слишком легкая.

– Я для тебя миссис Хёрли, мальчишка! – кричит Надин. Ей кажется, что она видит красную куртку этого Майка между деревьями на той стороне шоссе, но это может быть обманом ненадежного зрения. – Я! Для тебя! Миссис Хёрли! Миссис Хёрли! Жена Эда Хёрли! И не смей больше никогда… никогда… нико…

Надин запинается на полуслове, вдруг с удивлением осознав, что имя Эда – это какой-то бессмысленный набор звуков.

Э-д. Э-д. Большой Э-д.

Как будто модель робота.

Как будто…

Надин злится на себя за эти мысли и захлопывает дверь с такой силой, что с полки за ее спиной падает хрустальная балерина.

Надин медленно собирает осколки статуэтки: очень трудно рассмотреть, куда укатилась голова, если слезам вздумалось залить твой единственный глаз.

***

В пять тридцать, когда Майк уже извелся над своим пивом, вместо Надин в «Дом у дороги» входит Эд.

Он без приглашения садится напротив, снимает шляпу и кладет ее на стол. Подумав, убирает на сидение. Складывает руки на столешнице перед собой. Переплетает и расплетает пальцы. Наконец, поднимает глаза на Майка.

– Послушай, – говорит он тихо. – Мне очень жаль, но тебе придется прекратить. Она тебя не помнит. Не хочет знать тебя, понимаешь. Мне очень жаль, тебе не надо пытаться. Найди себе нормальную девушку…

Майк в упор смотрит на мнущегося Эда Хёрли, который выбил глаз Надин – его Надин, черт возьми! Он все узнал от Нормы, ему было нужно! – мямлящего что-то сорока – ну ладно, тридцатипяти- или семи- – летнего нескладного придурка, который чем-то лучше него, Майка Нельсона, капитана школьной сборной и самого крутого трахальщика в округе – твои слова Надин, твой грязный ловкий язычок, детка! – смотрит на Эда Хёрли и говорит – раздельно, ослепительно улыбаясь:

– Я вас не слышу, простите. Тут очень громкая музыка.

***

– Этот парень изводит меня, шериф, – жалуется Надин, нервно стуча пальцами по столу. Шериф и его заместитель Хоук постоянно косятся на ее мельтешащие, накрашенные розовым ногти.

Майк тоже косится – по своим причинам.

– Я с ним даже не знакома! А он имеет основание утверждать, что я … что я, замужняя женщина, провела с ним несколько дней в «Грейт Нотерн»! Ходит за мной по пятам, подглядывает! Да как он смеет! – Надин срывается на визг и стучит уже кулаком. Майк невольно втягивает голову в плечи, ожидая, что на столешнице останется вмятина, но ничего такого. – Я требую, чтобы ему запретили ко мне приближаться!  
– Надин, но ведь мы… – начинает Майк – и умолкает до того, как шериф успевает его одернуть. До него доходит Нечто Важное. – Я никогда не упоминал при тебе «Грейт Нотерн», – говорит он.

Глаз Надин округляется.

– Что?..  
– Я никогда не упоминал при тебе «Грейт Нотерн»! – победно повторяет Майк. – Признайся, что ты все помнишь, ну признайся, Надин, ну же!  
– Шериф! – еще немного, и Надин, кажется, перейдет на ультразвук. – Я не хочу, чтобы он даже…

Она вдруг прижимает ладонь к лицу и всхлипывает, не закончив. А потом пулей вылетает из кабинета.

– Не повезло тебе, Майки, – философски изрекает шериф Труман. – Что же нам придумать…  
– Некоторые женщины, – тряхнув серьгой в ухе, добавляет Хоук, – похожи на сломанные цветы. От того, что их сломали, они пахнут еще сильнее. Дурманят голову.

Майк утыкается лицом в руки, чтобы не посоветовать заместителю шерифа засунуть в жопу свою хренову индейскую народную мудрость.

***

Майк зверски жалеет, что они не делали фотографий.

Будь у него хоть одна карточка, он мог бы заставить Надин признаться, что она все помнит. Мог бы привселюдно уличить ее во лжи: сколько можно косить под чокнутую, так недолго и в самом деле спятить.

Но они были так увлечены друг другом, так уверены, что это будет длиться, сколько они захотят, что делать снимки как-то никому не приходило в голову.

– Я волнуюсь насчет альбома. Плохо получаюсь на фотографиях, – однажды сказала Надин, лежа рядом с ним после отличного траха – святые угодники, какого траха! – и болтая правой ногой, закинутой за левую. – У меня лицо некрасивое.

Майк тогда даже всерьез задумался: ну, некрасивое, но не страшное же? Повязка, конечно, не добавляет прелести, но она прикрывает уродство, и это в некотором смысле даже… элегантно?

Надин все болтала своей охренительной белой ногой, дожидаясь ответа. В жизни Майк не видел, чтобы у бабы за тридцать были такие. Да он и у ровесниц таких не видел, если честно.

– Давай тогда сфотографируем для альбома твои ноги, – серьезно посоветовал тогда Майк и чмокнул ее в рыжую макушку.  
– Ты такой шутник, Майк Нельсон, – обрадовалась Надин. Вывернулась и влезла на него верхом, совершенно голая. Ах, какие сиськи, умереть на месте, да неужели кто-то может сохранить такие хотя бы до тридцати? – Ты-то самый красивый парень на свете.

Они так и не успели сняться для альбома, вот ведь черт.

***

– Любишь меня? – утверждает Надин, лежа на груди у Эда.  
– Спрашиваешь, – отвечает Эд – кисло. Кисло, как молоко, простоявшее ночь около зажженной плиты. Кисло, кисло, кисло.

Надин закрывает глаза, и ей продолжает сниться это бесконечное «кисло-спрашиваешь-спрашиваешь-спрашиваешь-кисло», только на месте Эда появляется надоедливый сопляк Майк Нельсон. Он стоит перед зеркалом, но в зеркале вместо Майка отражается Эд – лицо как то самое молоко.

Майк с хитрой улыбкой берет невесть откуда взявшийся карниз для штор и разбивает им зеркало. В каждом упавшем на пол осколке – кусочек кислой физиономии Эда.

– Любишь меня? – по наитию говорит Надин, подавшись вперед.

Она ожидает проклятого «спрашиваешь», но Майк хмыкает, и его улыбка разъезжается прямо-таки до ушей:  
– Ага! – радостно отвечает он.

Изображение мира с левой стороны вдруг «достраивается», а образ Майка приобретает глубину и яркость.

Когда Надин шагает вперед, она чувствует, что что-то зажато в ее руке.

Это помпон болельщицы, кажется.

И, кажется, Надин счастлива.

***

Утром, выходя из дома, Эд мешкает у двери.

Нагибается, поднимает что-то, пытается незаметно сунуть в карман, но Надин замечает.

– Дай сюда, – говорит она.

Эд удивленно протягивает ей кусок бумаги, вырванный из тетради – кажется, на сей раз это химия.

Что ему стоит вырывать листы аккуратней?

Как на него положиться, если он совершенно не умеет скрывать следы!

***

– Послушай, – говорит Надин строго, глядя в пространство над правым плечом Майка. – Я не могу бросить Эда.  
– Я не понимаю!.. – тут же вскидывается Майк. – Что хорошего тебе сделал Эд?

Надин старательно думает об этом несколько минут. Майк ждет, нетерпеливо терзая свою шевелюру.

– Он самый лучший парень на свете, – неуверенно говорит Надин. Сегодня ей почему-то кажется, что это звучит очень глупо.  
– Зато я самый красивый, – отмахивается Майк. – Что? Ты сама говорила, и не считай, что я поверю, будто ты не помнишь!

Надин плотно стискивает губы.

– Он женился на мне, – цедит она.  
– Я тоже могу, – фыркает Майк. – Не смотри на меня так! Ты сама предлагала.  
– Он, ну… – Надин ищет слова. – Он меня содержит, и вообще, и…  
– Слушай, – проникновенно выдает Майк, наклонившись к столу (Надин тут же вжимается в спинку дивана). – Я скоро закончу школу. Снимем жилье. Я найду работу. Ты найдешь работу. Я уверен, ты сможешь. Нельзя же постоянно сидеть дома! И ты так много умеешь в спорте…

Надин кажется, что это звучит еще глупее, чем ее слова об Эде.

– Черт, – Майк откидывается назад, запрокинув голову. – Неужели у меня вообще никаких шансов?  
– Я не могу уйти от Эда, – твердо повторяет Надин.

Эд – это же целая жизнь. Пусть немного кислая, пусть даже горькая, но, черт возьми, Надин привыкла!..

Ей даже нравится!

Нравится!

Нравится!

Ложечка в ее руках с хрустом ломается.

Майк смотрит на ложечку, потом на Надин, потом снова на ложечку и округляет рот в немом «вау».

– Я не могу уйти от Эда, – говорит Надин напористо. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь. И если тебя не смущает аморальная связь с замужней женщиной… Эда вот не смущает… сукина сына Эда… то тогда…

Она теряет всю решимость и начинает выцарапывать обломком узоры на столешнице.

Майк ловит ее руку и крепко сжимает в кулаке.

– Я вообще насквозь аморальный тип, – сообщает Майк доверительно. – Это ты меня растлила, миссис Хёрли.  
– Надин, – говорит она тихо. И добавляет на вдохе, словно собралась нырнуть в бассейн с пятнадцатиметровой вышки. – Батлер.


End file.
